I'm Finally Found You (repost)
by yeolicolli
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang namja biasa yang hidup biasa-biasa saja. Baekhyun seumur hidup nya belum merasakan bagaimana cinta itu,sampai muncul seorang namja jangkung yang punya watak kau-mati-pun-aku-tak-peduli yang selalu mewarnai hidup Baekhyun mulai dari rasa sedih,senang,benci sampai cinta. Tapi apa jadinya jika laki-laki ini ternyata memiliki suatu hubungan dengannya di masa lalu?


Chapter 1

Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Other Casts : Byun Kris, Oh Sehun/Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae/Kim Minseok and etc.  
Rating : M Genre : Romance, Drama, School life Summary : Byun Baekhyun seorang namja biasa yang hidup biasa-biasa saja. Baekhyun seumur hidup nya belum merasakan bagaimana cinta itu, sampai muncul seorang namja jangkung yang punya watak kau-mati-pun-aku-tak-peduli yang selalu mewarnai hidup Baekhyun mulai dari rasa sedih,senang,benci sampai cinta. Tapi apa jadinya jika laki-laki ini ternyata memiliki suatu hubungan dengannya di masa lalu? .

.  
Untuk sebagian orang memasuki tahun ajaran baru adalah hal yang menyenangkan karena kita bisa bertemu dengan sahabat dan bisa menikmati masa sekolah lagi, menurut sebagian orang yang lain masuk sekolah sama saja hal yang menakutkan karena berakhirnya liburan yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada bangun siang lagi, tidak bisa nonton film hingga larut malam atau bebas melakukan apapun tanpa harus dikekang oleh tugas-tugas yang membuat kepala mu pecah saat itu juga.  
Tentu, Baekhyun setuju dengan opsi kedua. Dia benar-benar malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Well, walaupun di –sedikit- kangen dengan sahabat geniusnya itu tapi, tetap saja dia malas ke sekolah.  
"Semangat sedikit baek." Baekhyun mendengus. "Terserah lah." Baekhyun benar-benar dalam mode badmood sekarang karena hyung nya yang menarik kaki nya dengan paksa dan langsung mengguyurnya dengan air. Kekerasan dalam adik-kakak menurut Baekhyun.  
Kris, hyung Baekhyun menatap adiknya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kau masih marah?"  
Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Menurut mu?"  
Kris menghela nafasnya berat. "Ayolah, kita sudah membicarakannya semalaman." Okay, hyung nya salah perkiraan. Tapi dia juga kesal juga dengan pembicaraan tadi malam. Baiklah, tambah satu lagi alasan dia untuk badmood.  
"Aku tau." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan mengaduk sup jagung nya yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. "Lagipula ini Cuma 10 bulan." Kata Kris seraya melipat ke dua tangannya.  
Baekhyun mendelik. Okay, itu agak keterlaluan. "Cuma? Kau akan pergi ke Kanada dalam waktu 10 bulan hyung! Yang benar saja!" Kata Baekhyun dengan ketus.  
"Kau tau, aku termasuk yang beruntung. Karena teman ku pergi selama 2 tahun dan hampir di ceraikan istrinya karena dia dikira berselingkuh disana." Kata Kris dengan raut wajah serius. "Kau kan tak punya istri." Jawab Baekhyun asal.  
Kris berdecak kesal. "Ck, memang tidak. Lagipula aku mengatakan itu agar kau bersyukur karena aku tidak ditugaskan disana selama 2 tahun atau lebih."  
"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Toh, pada akhirnya kau akan tetep berangkat." Kata Baekhyun seraya menopangkan dagu nya dengan malas.  
Kris tersenyum. "Aku akan segera kembali." Kris mengusak rambut coklat milik adiknya dengan gemas. Baekhyun dan Kris adalah adik kakak, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah apartemen. Kemana orangtua mereka? Pertanyaan bagus. Tapi sayang nya kata 'orang tua' selalu membuat Baekhyun malas. Dia bukan membenci ke dua orangtuanya. Hanya saja... dia malas. Ya begitu.  
Baekhyun tidak hidup susah, tidak juga terlalu kaya. Kris, hyungnya bekerja sebagai salah satu manager di perusahaan teknologi besar dikorea dan dia memilik usaha cafe di daerah gangnam yang cukup maju. Kadang Baekhyun yang suka datang ke cafe tersebut untuk sekedar mengecek atau membantu karyawan disana. Jangan pikir Baekhyun anak yang berinisiatif dengan sendirinya pergi kesana karena merasa bertanggung jawab atau yang lainnya, dia kesana karena menyukai hal yang berbau coffee. Yah, dia terkadang suka belajar barista di sana dengan Minseok hyung yang merupakan salah satu karyawan di sana. Atau dengan Jongdae si muka kotak yang selalu berisik dan heboh dengan apapun yang ia lihat, benar-benar norak. Hidup baekhyun akhir-akhir ini biasa saja tidak ada yang buruk atau pun yang menyenangkan. Flat. Benar-benar flat. Sepanjang liburan musim panas dia benar benar seperti beruang kutub. Tidur pada jam 8 malam dan akan bangun jam 10 pagi. Seperti hibernasi. Hyung nya terkadang suka marah dan mengatakan 'Jika kau libur, seharusnya kau sedikit berguna dirumah. Setidaknya bersihkan kamar mu yang bagaikan kandang babi itu!'. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup sakit hati saat kamarnya di samakan dengan kandang babi, itu berarti dia disamakan dengan babi kan? Jadi saat itu Baekhyun ngambek dan mulutnya ia krucutkan sepanjang 10 cm dan pada akhirnya hyung nya lah yang minta maaf.  
"Mau sampai kapan kau menghajar sup jagung itu?" Kata Kris sambil menatap sup jagung di depan baekhyun dengan pandangan kasian.  
Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar nya dan mengedikkan bahunya.  
Kris menghela nafas lagi. "Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat."  
Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Haruskah?"  
Kris menajamkan matanya. "Ha-rus!"  
"Arraseo. Arraseo."

.

.  
"Baek!" Nah, itu dia sahabat geniusnya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sahabatnya berlari kecil ke arah nya.  
Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana liburan mu Sehun?"  
Sehun mulai jalan dan di ikuti Baekhyun persis disebelahnya. "Aku pergi ke Jeju untuk bertemu kakekku." Baekhyun hanya diam, sebenarnya dia menunggu sesuatu yang lebih menarik.  
Sehun mengerutkan dahi nya. "Apa?"  
"Itu saja?"  
"Apanya?"  
"Liburan mu, Oh Sehun."  
Sehun menatap ke depan seraya mengerutkan dahinya seperti berfikir. "Kurasa itu saja. Tak ada yang penting." Baekhyun hanya ber 'o'ria dan kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah koridor sekolahnya yang ramai.  
"Kau sendiri?" Sehun menatap baekhyun.  
"Tidur-makan-nonton-tidur lagi-makan lagi-nonton lagi—"  
"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti." Potong sehun dengan malas dan ditanggapi dengan senyum lebar Baekhyun yang hampir mirip dengan orang bodoh.  
"Pantas saja perut mu menyembul keluar." Bisik sehun.  
PLETAK "Mwo-ya?!" Pekik Sehun seraya mengelus dahi nya.  
"Aku mendengar mu, bodoh."  
"Itu fakta baek!"  
PLETAK "YAK!" "Sekali lagi kau mengatakannya. Leher mu patah." Ancam baekhyun.  
"Oh ya? Kau bisa melakukannya? Dengan jari lentik mu itu?" Kata Sehun remeh. Baekhyun hendak memukul kepala Sehun lagi,  
"Kau pukul lagi, aku tak akan mengajari mu fisika lagi." Ini dia. Hal yang paling ia kesal dari laki-laki albino ini. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus.  
Sehun tersenyum menang. "Kau pengecut." Kata Baekhyun sadis.  
"Kau pemalas."  
"Albino."  
"Lemot."  
"Narsis."  
"Pendek."  
"Aku bukan pendek tapi hanya kurang tinggi!" Protes Baekhyun.  
"Apa bedanya?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Bedanya? Jelas tidak ada. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih halus. "KYAAAA" Itu bukan Baekhyun yang ber teriak. Baekhyun dan Sehun menatap horor ke arah kelas mereka. Kelas XI-2. "Ada apa?"  
"Entahlah." Kata Sehun malas.  
Baekhyun tak memedulikan Sehun dan memilih untuk menerobos masuk kekelasnya. Hell, 5 menit lagi, Lee Seosangnim yang mematikan itu akan datang dan mereka harus masuk sebelum guru itu menyemburkan ludahnya dan mengatakan kata-kata yang tak pernah ingin kau dengar.  
"Permisi." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sementara Baekhyun dia sudah tak bisa lewat. Yah, dia terhimpit oleh yeoja-yeoja fanatik ini. Karena tinggi Sehun yang melebihi rata-rata dan dia dengan sangat mudah melihat Baekhyun yang berada di dekat pintu dengan wajah masamnya. Sehun menarik Baekhyun dan membawa nya ke dalam kelas.  
"Masih bilang kau tidak pendek?"  
"Kurang tinggi!"  
"Ya, ya terserah saja." Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan berhenti tepat dipojok kelas, dimana ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi, mungkin melebihi Sehun dengan tubuh tegap dan rambut gold yang menutupi dahi nya. Badannya tersandar di bangku kelas, pandangannya tak lepas dari gadget nya, bahkan telinganya disumpal dengan earphone.  
Sementara disebelahnya ada satu lagi laki-laki yang cukup pendek, mungkin setara dengan Baekhyun. Rambut nya blonde, kulit mulus, dengan mata yang tampak berbinar-binar menatap ke arah luar kelas. Bahkan Sehun sempat pangling, dan mengira bahwa itu adalah seorang yeoja.  
Sehun mengernyit kan dahinya. Jelas tak ada jenis laki-laki seperti ini di kelasnya.  
Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun. "Baek, siapa mereka?" Bisik Sehun.  
Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang kursi belakang, dia sebenarnya hanya menatap biasa tapi, tanpa sengaja mata nya bertemu dengan salah satu namja, namja yang menggunakan earphone. Baekhyun tersentak. Tentu saja, Baekhyun tak ingin dikira suka mencuri-curi pandang kepada seseorang yang cukup tampan dan—  
Tunggu.  
Tampan? Baekhyun apa yang kau pikirkan!  
Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu.  
'Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku berpenampilan aneh? Atau jangan-jangan ada jagung yang melekat di gigiku? Oh tidak!" – Batin Baekhyun.  
"BAEK!" Sehun. Baru. Saja. Meneriaki. Nya. Tepat. Di. Gendang. Telinga.  
Baekhyun menutup telinganya. Lalu ia beralih ke arah laki-laki yang bisa-bisa ia sebut 'sahabat' ini.  
"Aku tidak tuli bodoh!" Kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap telinganya.  
"Lee seosangnim sudah datang. Lihat!" Kata Sehun yang menunjukkan ke arah pintu, disana ada guru yang paling Baekhyun benci. Yah, Lee Seosangnim. Beliau adalah guru fisika dan karena Baekhyun sangat benci dengan fisika membuat ke tidak sukaannya dengan guru ini bertambah, belum lagi jika guru ini mengolok-oloknya karena nilainya yang tak pernah melebihi 70. Memang masa depan kita di tentu kan oleh rumus percepatan atau mungkin mengukur keuntungan mekanis suatu bidang? Yang benar saja. Lagipula bukan cuma Baekhyun, hampir satu kelasnya tak suka dengan guru ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dari penampilan nya saja sudah membuat kita tak suka dengannya. Dengan kacamata yang selalu melorot, celana yang dinaikkan terlalu berlebihan, sepatu yang selalu di semir walau tetap saja tak ada bedanya, jenggot seperti kambing dan mulut yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata mengerikan dan tak bisa dibantah.  
"Kalian itu sudah kelas 2. Tunjukkan lah kepribadian yang baik. Sekarang pel dan sapu setiap sudut lantai 2 dan bersihkan toilet gudang." Well, yeoja fanatik yang ada didepan itu benar-benar tamat. Pasalnya, toilet gudang adalah yang terburuk. Bahkan Baekhyun sering mendengar suara cicitan tikus atau kecoa yang keluar tiba-tiba.  
"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"  
"NE!" Baekhyun tersentak dan bodohnya dia melakukan gerakkan hormat secara refleks. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak pernah punya cita-cita jadi tentara atau polisi tapi dia hanya terlalu kaget.  
Satu kelas menatap Baekhyun dengan mulut ditutup lah, wajah yang memerah karena menahan tawa, atau ada yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja dengan pundak bergetar karena tertawa. Ini memalukan. Baekhyun menurunkan lengannya dan menatap Lee Seosangnim dengan canggung.  
"Mau sampai kapan kau menatap ku seperti itu? Hah?" dan saat itu juga Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya dan langsung membungkuk minta maaf. Dia berlari kecil ke arah meja paling belakang tempat singasana nya bersama Sehun.  
"Kau benar benar sahabat yang baik, Oh Sehun." Sehun muka nya memerah. Jelas saja dia menahan tawa, benar-benar sahabat yang pengertian.  
"Tertawalah."  
"Kau sudah ku peringatkan, Baek. Tapi yang kau lakukan malah menatap guru jenggot itu dengan pandangan terpana." Kata Sehun sambil menirukan tatapan Baekhyun.  
"Aku tak seperti itu."  
"Ya kau seperti iu."  
"Tidak."  
"Yes, you're."  
"Aku tidak albino kelebihan gizi."  
Sehun berdecak kesal dan ingin membalas sebelum...  
BRAK!  
"Oh Sehun!"  
"Byun Baekhyun!"  
"Apa kalian ingin di detensi?" Bentak Lee Seosangnim dengan garang, dia memelototkan matanya dengan penggaris kayu di tangan kanannya.  
Lee Seosangnim menunjukkan penggaris kayu nya ke arah Sehun. "Oh Sehun adalah murid teladan dikelas ini, saya bisa maklum." Lalu ke arah baekhyun, "Tapi, kau Byun Baekhyun!"  
"Nilai fisika mu selalu dibawah rata-rata dan terakhir kali kau di detensi untuk menyirami seluruh tanaman di sekolah. Sekarang kau ingin di detensi lagi? Begitu?"  
Baekhyun menunduk. Sungguh dia takut dengan wajah guru nya ini. Benar-benar mirip joker. "Maafkan saya saem."  
Lee Seosanim menghela nafas berat. Dia menatap ke arah dua laki-laki di depan Baekhyun dan Sehun, mereka merupakan anak yang membuat yeoja fanatik tadi berteriak histeris seperti melihat sebuah diskon atau sale di mall.  
"Kalian berdua. Maju dan perkenalkan diri."  
Kedua orang itu maju dengan tampang yang berbeda, satu nya antara takut dan gugup dan satu nya lagi... datar. Bukan datar lagi, tak ada nyawa. Dia jalan seperti biasa tapi wajahnya seperti orang mati. Tak ada ekspresi. "Nama saya Xi Luhan. Kalian bisa memanggil ku Luhan. Saya mohon bantuannya selama disini!" Luhan tersenyum, dan Baekhyun akui memang senyum nya sangat cantik. Mungkin mengalahkan yeoja berbedak di kelasnya. Baekhyun hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Sehun, dan benar saja. Sahabat gila nya ini sedang melongo dan mata nya tak jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Dia benar-benar gila.  
PLETAK.  
"Baek!"  
"Jangan menatap nya seperti maniak, bodoh!"  
"S-si-siapa yang melihatnya seperti maniak?!" Pekik Sehun.  
Baekhyun memasang wajah datar. "Kau."  
"Aku tidak me-"  
"Kau melihatnya dengan mata melotot, mulut nganga, dan pipi mu bersemu merah Sehun!"  
Sehun hendak membalas dan lagi-  
"DEMI TUHAN!"  
"BAEKHYUN! SEHUN!" Dan tentu saja Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung bercicit dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah cukup. Kalian akan aku deten-"  
"Maaf, Lee Seosangnim." Potong seorang namja. Itu bukan Luhan, melainkan seorang giant-tak-punya-ekpresi yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan dan hal itu membuat satu kelas riuh. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ada seorang murid yang berani memotong ucapan guru berjenggot kambing ini tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.  
Dia menatap ke arah Lee Seosangnim, tentu dengan wajah datar. "Saya, disini, ingin memperkenalkan diri. Bolehkah?" Katanya Sopan. Tentu Baekhyun berpikir, Lee Seosangnim akan marah atau mungkin memukul kepala namja itu dengan penggaris kayu yang ada ditangan nya. Tapi perkiraan nya salah. "Ehem." Lee Seosangnim berdehem lalu ia menatap namja itu lagi. "Lanjutkan."  
Namja itu membungkuk sedikit lalu menatap ke depan. "Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Panggil saja Chanyeol."  
Hening.  
Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.  
Itu yang di namakan perkenalan?  
"Eh, baiklah." Kata Lee Seosangnim seraya memecah keheningan. Lalu guru ini pun menatap ke arah anak-anaknya dan ber akhir di Baekhyun.  
Oh, tidak.  
"Baekhyun,"  
Jangan. Kumohon.  
"Tolong antar Chanyeol keliling sekolah saat istirahat nanti." Benar perkiraannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Dia menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan saat itu mata Chanyeol juga mengarah ke Baekhyun, mata mereka kembali bertemu lagi. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan biasa-lagi- tapi, Chanyeol justru menatap nya dengan intens walau wajah nya sangat datar. Yang Baekhyun bingung adalah, kenapa dia di tatap se intens itu?

.

TBC .

.

Gimana? Gimana? Sebenernya saya mau bikin prolog tapi malah aneh, jadi langsung aja ya chapter 1. Hehe. Saya gak tau ini menarik apa enggak tapi, kalau seandai nya menarik dan dapet review sekitar 10 langsung aku lanjut!  
So, review? 


End file.
